The Mating Season: Ariados
by FanFictionX
Summary: Years prior to the events of these tales, there had been an organization that experimented on Pokémon in secret in order to alter their appearance with an evolution stone to give them a human form. When Pokémon go into heat, they must find a mate, and the only reasonable mate for these anthropoid Pokémon are humans. Lemon: Anthro Female Ariados X Male OC. Read and review.


Years prior to the events of these tales, there had been an organization that experimented on Pokémon in secret. They called themselves Team Rocket. The science division of this criminal organization had created an evolution stone with high hopes that it would alter the Pokémon's appearance that it comes in contact with, giving them a human form. Their motive is unknown, but plenty of theories about this project have been suggested.

Many Pokémon in each Region we're transformed and grew up in captivity farms in secret Rocket bases.

The Mating Season of 2003 had been the first to involve these new creations, and when some Pokémon go into heat and don't find a mate in time, they die. You can't imagine what one does to stay alive, especially when the only reasonable mate for these anthropoid Pokémon are humans.

...

**The Mating Season: Ariados  
>By: FanFictionX<strong>

...

The cold wind of the night blows us back and forth as my friends and I each dangle from a tall, tall tree. I have come to terms with my fate a few hours earlier, just after I saw a silhouette of what hovers above us. I'm not sure if anyone has ever been in such a situation before. My four friends seem to be passed out around me wrapped from their shoulders to their knees with spider web, just as I am, and only a single thread holds us from our individual branches far above. I really couldn't be more afraid, especially when I looked down to the ground which seems like thousands upon thousands of feet down.

The last thing I remember before waking up swaying from a tree with my arms constricted to my sides from this cage made by a network of web was roaming Route 2, Kanto, with my friends. We were about to challenge the Viridian City gym leader for the Earth Badge.

I watch my friends. They all seem to be asleep, though from time to time I hear one of them groan. The girl closest to me, Coralee, begins to moan out a few words that I can barely understand.

"Hey!" I whisper, hoping that what's above us doesn't hear, "Hey, Coralee. Coralee, are you okay?" She looks at me with half squinted eyes. I have never seen her like this, so helpless. She is usually in a ready-for-action sort of mood so it's really strange to see her so out of it. Her short blonde hair that usually looks exactly like mine is messier than it usually is, and she has a little bit of drool falling from her mouth.

'_Seth. We need out.' _Her tired words are near impossible to decipher. '_I've seen it, it's going to come. It's going to come.'_

"Just stay calm." I say. "We need to wait until morning. The rangers will find us when it's more light out." That is really my only plan. I'm no leader. I'm not a risk taker. I tend to rely on other people for help in situations like this, not that we've ever been imprisoned by what seems to be a hundred spider Pokémon. I believe that our only hope is that someone will pass by and notice five young trainers suspended in the air and call for help. In order to do that, I _need _to stay awake. As I find myself lost in thought, and starting to doze off myself, I see that Coralee had closed her eyes.

"Cora!" I yell. "No, Cora, stay awake!" As I shout out to her, I realize my mistake. Something knows I'm awake now, and as it's large figure falls in front of my vision, my breathing begins to increase, for more than the reason of being afraid.

...

_It's a girl._ I thought. A girl whose body is a dark red colour with legs and arms that are striped yellow and purple. On her red forehead is a large silver horn and two silver pincers of some sort on her cheeks. The girl's eyes are blue where they are supposed to be white with dark black where they are supposed to be, well, a normal eye colour. On the end of her striped legs are sharp-looking feet, no toes or anything. Above her backside is some sort of spider abdomen coloured red with a single black stripe horizontally across the middle of the thing. It also has two black dots above and below the stripe. It looks like something that you might see on a poisonous spider.

_Could she be a spider?_ Besides all of the irregularities of a spider, I can't help but to see the girl in this optical illusion. She looks like a spider, but with two large lips the same colour as her body, a human nose, breasts that are uncovered by any clothing (which I try not to look at too much) but hardly noticeable with the black horizontal line going through them. Her colourful legs and arms are slender and unlike her feet, her yellow hands have five fingers on the end of each.

With the colours and features of her body, I knew from the beginning that the girl was some sort of Ariados. Maybe this is the new type of evolution that has been theorized about.

The girl hangs upside down with a single string attached to her abdomen. As the Ariados looks me over, she rotates by holding on to the string with only one of her hands. Her blue tinted eyes look directly into mine, but I keep looking between her eyes and large red lips while noticing the girl leaning closer to me with every given second.

In one fluid motion, just as I hoped that she is about to kiss me, the Ariados used her horn to slice down the web that contains me. As the web falls down to the ground far below us, I panic that I will fall as well, but when I scan my body I find another lair of the web that just holds me on my chest under my armpits. Now that my arms are free, I stretch them out in front of me, looking at all of the marks that the tight web left on me.

As I stretch out ahead of me, my hands accidentally touch the front of her breasts. The Ariados looks down and then at me. I quickly remove my hands. That was the first time I'd ever done anything like that. They felt very firm, even considering their size.

The Ariados smiles widely. I wasn't nearly as afraid until I got a look at her pointed teeth. Despite her... amazing and exotic appearance, her teeth just scared the... They're still scaring the shit out of me. And to my luck, I think I just aroused her.

Ariados uses her legs to wrap around my butt and bring me closer to her. We're now pressing together. Through my pants, my large bulge rubs between her legs which sends a sensation through me that I can't exactly describe.

The back of her other hand slides down my cheek. It's smooth and I melt at the touch. I wonder where she learned this? A romance movie? An m-rated oneshot? When I realize that she's about to go in for a kiss, I move my head back. Normal girls would take it as some sort of hint, but Ariados's hand reaches my neck and forces my head towards hers. Our lips meet as I let out a gasp. She sucks on my top lip while I try to escape. Though this is undoubtedly the hottest thing that has even happened to me, I think I'd rather be doing this with Cora, or my other friend Audry. Or both–but that's beside the point, and probably something that I should be getting hit for for even thinking about.

The spider lady is just too strong. I give in to her kiss, ignoring the sharp fangs of each of her cheeks that dig into my own. I fear that any moment rest of my friends will wake up to see this. Well, maybe if they did they'd all respect me a little more. As we kiss more and more, a suction cup sound releases from our mouths. I think the sound just aroused me even more.

I open my eyes to see her staring at me with her strange blue and black eyes. I push on her with both of my hands, but end up cupping her firm breasts. I don't know if everything is going bad for me today or if everything is going right.

Ariados breaks the kiss and with both of her hands she grabs my shoulders with her yellow hands, letting go of her web. I gasp, hoping that this girl in red knows what she's doing. It's a good thing that the Ariados isn't as heavy as she looks, not that she looks heavy or anything.

The girl's sharp (confirmed) feet move up high to the waist of my pants. With her legs she tears the sides of my pants. Slowly they fall down the tree landing on a branch far below. When she sees that stripping my pants has been a success, Ariados crawls up my body. I didn't even notice that I was holding onto her waist so tightly, keeping her against me so she couldn't fall down. Why did I hold onto her? Shouldn't I want her to fall?

My erection that now stands out in cold west Kanto air rubs down past the Ariados's pussy and on her spider abdomen as she climbs up my body. I let go of the girl and reposition my boner to the side so I don't get any further aroused.

Ariados pauses as her abdomen reaches my chest, but more importantly, as her vagina reaches my lips. This girl knows what she wants, I'll give her that. As I pause, contemplating what might happen if I refuse to lose my virginity to an arachnid, the girl wraps her legs around me once more, putting my head close.

I reach my tongue out. Ariados screeches as my tongue touches her red skin. I make circles around her opening before planting my tongue inside of her. When I meet eyes with her to see if I'm doing everything alright, I could have sworn I seen her eyes turn pink for a split second. I reach up with both of my hands to her butt. I pull her closer to my face while inserting my tongue inside of her and removing it.

In those moments, something happened inside of me. I want nothing more than my friends to stay asleep until I am through. I don't want to be saved. This is all I want.

I grab her very firm butt in both of my hands while exploring her pussy. The girl seems excited by the sounds she makes. Ariados now pounds her lower half against my face, like she's humping my tongue. My penis is now the hardest that it's ever been. I use my hands to pull down on her body a little. The Pokémon follows my lead and crawls back down.

When she's low enough to make eye contact, I feel her pussy with my fingers. I spread her lips before repositioning my erection with my other hand to go slowly inside of her. The Ariados's eyes open a little wider. She moves one of her hands from my shoulders to her boobs. I am a little bit of a shy person, so I tried to withhold even looking down at her breasts until now. They are _really _nice.

I try to focus on pumping myself back and forth. Ariados's mouth is watering as she stares into my eyes. Though with the metallic sounds she makes and the saliva falling out of her mouth, I still can't be anymore turned on. I thrust my lips onto hers, catching a majority of that drool in my mouth and collecting even more with every second our mouths are attached.

We swing back and forth on the spiderweb that we hang from as the Ariados pounds her hips against mine. I've never breathed so strangely in my life. Ariados's hand falls down my waist as she almost literally attacks my mouth with her own. I can't tell if all intense kisses involve chewing on the other's bottom lip while the other continues to kiss, or if she's trying to eat me. I'll stick with the thought that keeps me half as horny as she is.

Without any warning at all, I feel my cum rise inside of me. I make sure to hold back while continuing to bash hips until I can't anymore. When I let go, a rush of pleasure erupts inside of me and out. The Pokémon stops kissing me, but doesn't stop drooling her sticky spit. Wait, could her spit have something to do with the spider webs that she makes with her mouth? Nah.

I couldn't have expected us to be finished by the determination in the blue and black eyes of the Ariados. Looking at me once more, the girl crawls down my body. The wetness that remains on my erection is cleaned off once her lips wrap around it. I cringe, hoping to any god that her teeth don't touch anything. I haven't ever had a blowjob before, but the way the Ariados is doing this feels more like she's just wetting me up. Her tongue just explores every inch of my length. She continues to look up at me with those eyes (which I'm actually starting to find _cute_ now) as if to tell me to trust her. Ariados closes her lips around my penis as she removes her mouth. By the time that the open air hits my dick, it's now standing straight ahead once again.

Ariados crawls back up on my body. When her yellow hands grab my shoulders once again, she moves her rear backward. Before I know it, Ariados's spider abdomen turns towards me. My first thought is that she's going to spray me with web again, but instead the hole on her abdomen lines up with my erection and inserts me inside. I gasp, not seeing this coming at all. My hands feel her red abdomen as she thrusts it against my body. My breathing becomes heavy again. The way her insides massage my penis as she moves back and forth is the best sensation I have ever felt. How will I ever be able to live happily without being able to feel this every day?

I feel so amazing. I tilt my head and place my lips against the Ariados's neck. She purrs at my touch, but she must know exactly what I want to make this experience complete. The Ariados moves up a little, allowing me to place my lips against her black nipple of her beautiful breasts. I reach my hands from her lower half to massage her other boob. My tongue traces the edges of her nipple while my thumb pressed into her other, making circles. Drool runs down her breast from both her mouth and mine as I change sides.

Ariados's yellow and purple arms wrap around my back. Her fingernails dig into my skin each time I suck on her black nipple. She screeches even more.

The sun begins to rise as Ariados continues to drive her abdomen against my dick. Any minute someone could begin their day's journey. I know that I must release soon. The last thing I need is for her to get caught by a ranger.

"Ariados." I moan. She falls down a little to face me. I strike my lips against hers, but we only kiss for a second. When I remove my lips from her, Ariados's tongue flicks against my lips. I catch it in my mouth, using my own tongue to make contact with it. Our tongues lick up every last trace of saliva on the other. "Ariados." I moan again.

In only a sudden, I begin to cum inside of her. Until I'm done, she keeps her abdomen moving. I stare at her for what feels like an eternity as the Pokémon shakes her abdomen, releasing drips of a thick liquid. Without even a word, the Ariados crawls up my body and up the string. I call out her name, but she doesn't stop.

When the Ariados reaches the branch high above, she looks back, smiling, showing her pointy teeth. I smile back.

**Epilogue**

We thank the Pokémon Rangers that save us from the tree. Only ten minutes ago, a ranger had flown up on her Tropius to rescue my luck, that ranger was female. I must have blushed the whole way down using my hands to cover myself up with.

As soon as I got down to the ground, I noticed that I'm not the only one soaked and pantsless. Two of the other guys in my group are also flushed as red as I am, only they got towels. Without speaking a work, I excused myself from the group to look for my pants. I'm lucky that the girls are so tired, they hadn't even questioned why we're so wet, and well, half naked.

The Ariados must have used all three of us, though it was still the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me, and probably that ever will happen to me, I still feel really strange sharing a girl with my friends. Well, a Pokémon girl. A Pokégirl?

As I reach the trunk of the tree, I swear when I see my belt with my Pokéballs on the ground lying on some black material. I worry that they're broken, but the way they are laid out, it seems as though someone set them there. As I check out what my belt is laying on, I find out that it's a pair of sweatpants and a towel, each with the Rocket crest sewn into them. There is a note on top of the pants as small as the paper that you would find in a fortune cookie.

It reads: _Thank you for your contribution. - The Mating Season project admins. _I put the tag in the pocket of my new pants. Perhaps I'll need this someday.

...

_Thank you for reading the Mating Season. If you have a suggestion for the next addition to the series, review this story or PM my account. If you can, please supply a short summary of what you want to see happen in that story as well. It will help me write more stories like this for you faster._

_-FanFictionX_


End file.
